


Summer Lovin' (A Destiel Fanfiction)

by superwholocked_reader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, High School, Jock!Dean, M/M, protective!Dean, shy!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_reader/pseuds/superwholocked_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas both spent their summer vacation at the coast of California, where they met and fell in love. At the end of summer they separated in tears, but they were determined to stay together, even if it meant having a long distance relationship. However, when Cas moves he unexpectedly transfers to Deans high school. Now the boys find themselves confronted with Deans’s curious friends, annoying little siblings, an upcoming schooldance, and so many more problems. The only problem: Dean is still in the closet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin' (A Destiel Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Grease as a Destiel fanfiction, but I changed part of the storyline and most of the ending. I hope you won’t regret klicking on this :)

Prologue

“I’m going to miss you so much”, Castiel sobbed into his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“I’ll miss you, too”, Dean said sadly, “but we’ll manage it. We live in the 21st century, we will stay in touch. I promise.”  
Cas pulled back from the hug and looked Dean straight into his forest green eyes.  
“Thank you, Dean Winchester, for making this the best summer of my life”, he said smiling.  
“You are so very welcome”, Dean stated and kissed Cas one last time. “I love you!”  
“I love you, too! And don’t forget to call me!”, Castiel shouted while walking away and waving.  
“I won’t!!”, Dean answered and turned away. He sighed and climbed to his brother and his parents into the black 1967 Chevy Impala. “I won’t.”

 

Chapter 1

Castiel walked out of the secretary office and looked around, confusion written all over his face. He looked at his timetable for his locker number; 237. ‘Great’, he thought as he looked at the nearest locker, 98. ‘Now what?’   
Suddenly a sassy female voice to his left asked, “You need any help there?”  
“Oh god, yes, thank you so much”, Cas exclaimed and turned around. “Could you show me where my locker is?”, he asked the nice looking redhead who had approached him.   
“Sure, right that way. Follow me”, the girl said. “By the way, the name’s Charlie. And who are you?”  
“Castiel”, he mumbled, too busy not loosing Charlie in the mass of students all trying to reach their lockers before the first period of the year started.  
“You’re obviously new, so why did you transfer here?”, Charlie asked curiously.  
“Nothing interesting, really. My dad just got a new job here”, Cas answered. “Ah, thank you”  
They stopped infront of an ugly dark green locker. The one next to it already had a graffity on it.  
“Oh my, your locker is right next to our mister popular’s. Better not pick a fight with him, he basically runs the school. But don’t worry, he also happens to be a very good friend of mine”, Charlie said. “Well, nevermind that, what’s your first period?”  
Cas looked at his schedule again and groaned, “Maths.”  
Charlie laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Our teachers are mostly okay, if you don’t count the occasional detention. C’mon, I’ll take you to your classroom.”  
And so Castiel ended up following a strange red headed bubbly girl in a Lord of the Rings t-shirt down the halls of his new school, not knowing what to do, say, or even think. 

Maths was over and Castiel had decided to call Dean again before his next lesson started. After four rings he finally picked up.  
“Cas!”, he exclaimed happily.  
“Hey, Dean”, Castiel siad smiling. “How’s it going?”  
“Alright. Y’know, the usual. But what about you? How’s the new school?”  
“I think I’ll be okay here”, Cas said. “The teachers seem to be nice and I’ve already met a very polite girl who offered to show me around.”  
“That doesn’t sound so bad”, Dean answered. “Listen, Cas, baby, I gotta get to class now. Call you later, okay?”  
“Yeah, okay. Don’t be late”, Castiel grinned and hung up. He pocketet his phone and left the bathroom, Charlie waiting for him infront of it.  
“So”, she said. “History.”  
Castiel nodded.  
“By the way, what took you so long in there?”, Charlie asked.  
Cas blushed. “Just a phone call”, he mumbled.  
“Just a phone call that took all break and made you blush”, she laughed. “Do I have to make assumptions?”  
“Alright”, Castiel said smiling while shaking his head. “It wasn’t just some phonecall.”  
“Girlfriend?”, Charlie asked, then with a look at Cas’s crimson face added, “Boyfriend?”  
Castiel nodded quickly and said, “We should get going. Like you said earlier, break’s almost over.”

Three corridors down Dean Winchester stared lovingly at the lockscreen of his phone.   
“So what was that all about?”, his best friend Benny asked him, his facial expressions turned into a smug grin. “Did you gat a girlfriend over the summer? Is Cass a californian beauty? What are you hiding from us?”  
Dean locked his phone and hid it in the dephts of his jean pocket before looking up and letting his eyes trail over the curious faces of Benny, Meg and Garth. He wondered where Chalie was, but that wasn’t the most important thing on his mind right now.  
“Just leave it”, he told his friends laughing.   
“C’mon, Dean”, Meg poked him. “We want details!”  
Dean grinned and flung his bag over his shoulder. When he started walking to his English class he began to talk.  
“Alright, you asked for it. Cas has the most beatiful dark brown hair, you could almost think it were black. Cas’s eyes are the deepest blue, you could drown in them. Cas’s laugh sounds like fairys on a hot summer day, who are dancing around the most peaceful lake. And Cas’s smile”, Dean sighed and dreamily stared into the air, “Cas’s smile is so bright it could light up the deepest drakest dephts of the sea.”  
“Damn, that girl really hit you hard, didn’t she?”, Garth asked.  
Dean nodded. Sure, he didn’t tell them that Cas wasn’t actually a girl, he wasn’t ready to come out just yet. He would, eventually, but what was the point in it if he couldn’t share this experience with the most beautiful and lovely boy in the world?  
He followed his friends into the English classroom and sat at the back, like every year. Charlie had texted him that she had History now and English next lesson, but would meet up with them at lunch.   
The next two lessons passed quickly and before Dean knew it, it was time for lunch.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend lunch with me and my friends?”, Charlie asked Castiel again.  
“I’m sure, really. I wouldn’t want to interfere”, he said.  
“But you wouldn’t interfere, Castiel. I don’t want you to be all alone for your first lunch here.”  
“It’s alright, Charlie. Thank you for your generosity, but I have things to do. Please don’t worry about me”, Cas said smiling.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you talk a bit oddly?”, Charlie laughed. “’Kay, I’ll se you later, Castiel. Have a nice break!” And with that she disappeared behind the doors of the cafeteria.  
To be perfectly honest, Castiel didn’t really have things to do, he just felt too awkward to spend his lunch break with a bunch of strangers. Sure, Charlie was nice and everything, but he didn’t know if you could say the samr thing about her friends. Apart from that, he really wanted to call Dean again.  
Turns out, he didn’t have to. As soon as he had set foot outside Back in Black by AC/DC rang out of his right pocket. Dean had set that as his personal ringtone on Castiel’s phone.  
“Hiya, Cas”, Dean voice came out of the speaker as soon as he picked up.   
“Dean”, Castiel smiled. “How are you?”  
“Good, fine. Eating lunch with my friends”, he answered.   
Castiel laughed. “Yes, I can hear that. Whereever you are seems to be very loud.”  
Suddenly another voice rang through the phone. “Dea, are you goung to eat that?!”, asked a girl loudly.  
“Shut up, Meg, no need to shout. Yes, I am”, Dean told the girl on his end of the line. “No, no, stop it!!”, he shouted. “Cas, gotta go, Meg’s eating my pizza. I’ll text you in a few minutes, okay?”  
“Of course, Dean. Defend your pizza.”  
“Love you, babe, bye!” And with that he hung up.   
Castiel sighed and looked around. There were some tables on the grass. The cafeteria seemed to be very full, so he sat down outside and pulled his sandwich out of his bag. Then somebody much smaller than him let themselves fall down next to the blue eyed boy.  
It was his younger brother Gabriel.  
“’Sup, Cassie? Made any friends yet?”, Gabe asked.  
“As a matter of fact, yes, I have”, Castiel answered. “What about you? Is everything alright?”  
Gabriel had been the most angry and sad of the siblings that his family had had to move. Sure, Balthasar, Anna and Castiel had beed angry and sad too, and Michael and Lucifer, even though they were already in college and had moved out, had been annoyed when they had heard the news, but Gabriel had been truly devasted.  
“Y’know, I think maybe I don’t find it that bad here afterall. I still miss my friends and our house, but I’ve met some really nice people. By the way, could they sit with us?”  
“Of course”, Cas nodded, happy that his baby brother was alright.   
“Guys!”, Gabe shoutet over his shoulder. Three teens, about fourteen, came up to them and sat down around the table.   
“Cassie, that are Jo, Kevin and Sam. And this is my brother, Castiel”, Gabriel introduced them.   
“Hi, nice to meet you”, said Jo, a pretty blonde.  
“Pleasure”, the small asian who had been introduced as Kevin reached out his hand and Castiel shook it.   
Then his eyes travelled to the last kid, and he almost fell off the bench. The boy was shocked as well.  
“Cas?!”, he asked, being the first to find his voice.  
“Sam Winchester”, Castiel said dumbfounded.   
The other three just looked back and forth between them, not knowing what to say.  
“So I take it you know each other?”, Gabe finally asked.   
Cas nodded. “He’s the younger son of the family we met in California”, Castiel explained.  
“The trip I was’t allowed to attend because I had to go to summer school?”, Gabriel huffed.  
“Hey, it’s not Mom and Dad’s fault you didn’t study and pulled too many pranks”, Castiel laughed. Then he suddenly grew very quiet.  
“Sam”, he said. “Sam, does Dean go here, too?”  
Sam nodded, a big grin plastered on his face. “Want me to take you to him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? :)


End file.
